


Дзёро-гумо

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Ино играет дремлющему в тени ив Шикамару на синобуэ и опутывает его разум мелодией, как пауки своими нитями попавших в их сеть насекомых.





	Дзёро-гумо

**Author's Note:**

> Синобуэ – японская флейта из саза.  
> Нуси – водяной ёкай, живущий в прудах и омутах, часто представляется в форме паука, может затащить жертву в воду с помощью прочной паутины.

 

Ино селится у пруда после урагана. Нуси выглядывает из воды и сердится, потому что это его место, уже второй век как, но Ино обещает помочь привести его обитель в порядок после пригнувшего ивы к земле ветра, и он соглашается за эту помощь её принять.

Ино играет тонкими нитями в кошачью колыбель, развешивает их по ветвям самой стойкой и не склонившей крону перед ураганом ивы, и её друзья тянут оттуда другие деревья вверх, поднимая с земли и позволяя нуси подпереть погнувшиеся стволы — уроненная ураганом тень возвращается к пруду, накрытые упавшей листвой цветы поднимают головы. Нуси сдерживает обещание, и Ино остаётся.

Она садится на старый пень у воды и расчёсывает волосы. Небольшой паук спускается с ветки ей на голову, собирает несколько прядей лапами и, прикрыв глаза, замирает чудной заколкой.

— Хочешь, я сыграю тебе? — предлагает Ино нуси. И играет на принесённой с собой синобуэ.

Мелодия льётся над прудом, седлает ветер и вместе с ним несётся в сторону деревни. Ино не жаль, она не прочь сыграть и для людей, особенно если кто-то после заглянет к ней. Нуси на это смеётся: люди не так глупы и просты, как о них принято думать, они не ходят к признанным обителям обакэ без причин или особой нужды.

— Разве что тот парень может снова прийти… — задумчиво тянет нуси и, ничего не уточнив, вновь прячется в воде.

Ино находит в траве самодельный фурин, сплетает для него новую верёвку взамен порвавшейся и просит друзей пристроить на какую-нибудь ветку. Кто-то ведь однажды принёс его сюда, так пусть висит, как и раньше. С рисунком белой ласки, держащей в зубах веер, фурин тихо звенит на ветру, но какой-то паук оплетает колокольчик паутиной, и над прудом, в конце концов, остаётся только мелодия сазовой флейты Ино.

Шикамару приходит к пруду через десять дней после урагана, когда заканчиваются основные восстановительные работы. Осматривает пострадавшую от ветра рощу и долго всматривается в кроны ив, словно бы в поисках чего-то.

— Унесло или в воду уронило, наверное, — вслух заключает он, в своих поисках провалившись, и осторожно обходит пруд.

Садится он так, чтобы тень не падала на воду, и нуси тихо выругивается на глубине, из-за чего гладь пруда покрывается мелкой рябью. Хотя, как уже узнала Ино, тащить этого человека в пруд нуси не собирается — как-то раз уже намеревался, но Шикамару обрезал паутину, из-за чего нуси чуть не умер. Обиду он затаил, но повторных попыток не предпринимал, да и сам Шикамару больше воде свою тень не показывал, всегда осторожничая с солнечными лучами.

Шикамару приходит раз в пару дней, выгадывая, видимо, свободное время. Ино, сидящую под одной из ив, Шикамару замечает лишь на третий свой визит к пруду, ему больше по душе беспечно дремать в прохладной тени или греться на солнце, считая облака, чем крутить головой и осматривать обитель, в которую почти никто, кроме него, всё равно не ходит.

На Ино тёмное, густо-коричневое, как земля, кимоно, расшитое золотой нитью из её собственных волос; рисунок паутины поднимается по спине и опускается по рукавам.

— Тебе тоже нравится это место? — улыбается Ино. Шикамару смотрит на неё с некоторой настороженностью, но всё же кивает в ответ. — Я рада. А то мне уже показалось, что никто вообще не приходит смотреть на эту красоту.

— Говорят, в пруду нуси живёт. — Шикамару потягивается и усаживается на траву шагах в десяти. Расстояние достаточное, чтобы обозначить нежелание близости, и недостаточное, чтобы понадобилось повышать голос для разговора. Значит, от этого самого разговора Шикамару всё-таки не отказывается.

— Правда? — в притворном испуге прикрыв рот ладонью, переспрашивает Ино. Она чуть резче положенного поворачивает голову к воде, и волосы золотым водопадом стекают через плечо на грудь. Притворяющийся заколкой паук пытается из любопытства переползти чуть повыше, чтобы рассмотреть человека, но Ино незаметно щёлкает по нему ногтем, запрещая двигаться, заметят ещё. — И ты не боишься?

— Уж с нуси я как-нибудь справляюсь.

Гладь пруда вновь покрывается рябью, а после слышится тихий плеск, словно в воде кинулась мелкая рыба. Шикамару совсем по-мальчишески показывает пруду язык, а Ино тихо смеётся в кулак.

Шикамару приходит далеко не каждый день, но Ино это и не нужно. Она играет дремлющему в тени ив Шикамару на синобуэ и опутывает его разум мелодией, как пауки своими нитями попавших в их расписную сеть насекомых — музыка сазовой флейты провожает Шикамару от пруда и иногда встречает по дороге к нему… А когда Ино прячется и не показывается на глаза или просто отсутствует, Шикамару, немного потерянно побродив среди ив, уходит от пруда куда раньше обычного. Умом он понимает, что Ино, как и он, не будет дневать и ночевать у пруда каждый день, тем более что он сам напугал её историями о нуси, но всё-таки отсутствие Ино похоже на жестокий обман, пусть даже никаких обещаний прийти она ему не давала.

— Паутины на деревьях стало больше, — лениво замечает однажды Шикамару, по обычаю своему лежа в тени большой ивы и силясь рассмотреть через её крону небо.

— Пауки прилетают на ней с ветром и остаются, — пожимает плечами Ино. — А в таких обителях, как эта, пауков убивать нельзя.

— Одного конкретного бы стоило, но у нас с ним вроде как мир, так что пусть живёт.

Нуси на этот раз никак на подначку человека не реагирует, гладь воды остаётся ровной.

Однажды за Шикамару приходит его друг, но прямо к пруду не подходит, а просто зовёт издали, размахивая руками. Шикамару обещает Ино однажды обязательно с ним познакомить, но это обещание каждый раз вылетает у него из головы — выгоняется музыкой синобуэ и разговорами ни о чём и всём на свете. Ино не нужно это знакомство, по крайней мере, сейчас; сейчас у неё есть Шикамару, а уж позже видно будет.

— Что-то ты зачастил к пруду, — покачивает головой Чоджи, стряхивая с плеча друга паутину.

Шикамару был уверен, что снял с одежды и волос всю, что нападала с деревьев, но, нет, ещё что-то осталось. Среди паучьей нити даже запутались золотые волосы Ино, и Шикамару стряхивает их с особой поспешностью, чтобы Чоджи не успел рассмотреть и не принялся задавать ненужные вопросы.

— Мне, кстати, показалось, или от пруда музыка шла? — кидая взгляд через плечо на удаляющуюся обитель, полушёпотом спрашивает Чоджи.

— Это всё фурины, которые Темари с девчонками на прошлый праздник вешали, — отстранённо отмахивается Шикамару.

— Я думал, их всех ураганом унесло или в воде утопило.

— Несколько осталось. — Шикамару не знает, зачем лжёт, само собой выходит, прямо как и ноги сами несут к пруду в любой мало-мальски свободный час.

— Говорят, в соседней деревне какой-то парень на прошлой неделе пропал, — оповещает Чоджи. — Всё хвастался, что невесту нашёл, сбегал с ней повидаться вместо работы в поле, расписывал да расхваливал… А потом как ушёл, так и с концами.

Шикамару не сказать чтобы интересно, но он всё же выспрашивает подробности. А когда из соседней деревни приходят с просьбой помочь в поисках, ведь не мог же человек просто сгинуть, ничего после себя не оставив, всё-таки присоединяется к одной из собранных групп. Искать, однако, надоедает быстро, и он под шумок отделяется и направляется к пруду — переждёт там некоторое время и вернётся, скажет, мол, бродил по округе и искал, но ничего не нашёл…

…Ино закатывает длинный расписанный золотой паутиной рукав, склоняется над в очередной раз мирно уснувшим под игру её синобуэ Шикамару и касается пальцами его бровей; ведёт вниз через глаза к щекам, к губам, к подбородку… Повязывает созданные из собственных волос нити на шею, оплетает руки. Притворявшийся заколкой паук спрыгивает с её головы и прячется в волосах Шикамару. Ино и её друзьям пока достаточно еды, да и не стоит трогать сразу две соседние деревни, ещё заподозрят чего, но Шикамару приходит так часто и так просто, будто сам напрашивается стать её жертвой, как тут устоишь.

Шикамару просыпается перед самым закатом из-за тихого перезвона фурина где-то над головой; усилившийся ветер рвёт паутину вокруг колокольчика, а после и держащую его нить, и тот падает вниз, ударяя по лбу и заставляя окончательно очнуться.

Шикамару зевает и закашливается из-за попавшей на язык паутины, а после через силу садится. Через силу, потому что тому мешает окутавшее его невесомое одеяло. Словно бы шёлк, но на деле золотистая паутина, прочная, так что её даже не сразу берёт нож.

— Нуси постарался, да? — сам у себя спрашивает Шикамару. — Ну, будет ему сюрприз.

Шикамару выпутывает ноги самыми последними, не разрезая паутину вокруг них, а осторожно расплетая, и накидывает нити на старый пень у воды.

Ино рядом нет, наверное, давно уже ушла, не сумев его разбудить или решив не будить вообще… Оно и к лучшему, а то вдруг нуси и её попытался бы схватить.

— А я думал, вы все где-то сгинули, — вслух рассуждает Шикамару, поднимая с земли спасший ему жизнь фурин. На нём белая ласка с веером в зубах, это Темари рисовала.

Ино возвращается поздно ночью и с замешательством смотрит на оплетённый паутиной пень. Нуси выглядывает из пруда и смеётся — добыча ускользнула, говорил же, люди не так глупы и просты, как о них принято думать.

Ино с улыбкой развязывает паутину и прячет её в рукав. Шикамару точно не придёт к пруду в ближайшее время, но это и не важно. Паук, что спрятался в его волосах, протянул вслед за собой нить до самого его дома.

И если Ино надоест ждать, играя с другими людьми из соседних деревень, она наведается к нему сама.

 


End file.
